


5am at the park

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, does anyone ever expect anything else from me at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Tatsuya ended up at the park a little later (earlier?) than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5am at the park

**Author's Note:**

> im here to redeem myself from all the tatsujun ive written that i didnt like aka 90% of it

At just past 5am on a cool April morning, there was nowhere Jun would rather be than sitting on Tatsuya’s lap, on a swing, in a park. They were slowly swinging back and forth, Jun halfway to drifting off with his head buried in Tatsuya’s neck, and Tatsuya with his face in Jun’s hair. Every few minutes Tatsuya softly buzzed the sound of an engine into his boyfriend’s hair, and he hummed back.

“Mmm, sun should be up soon…” Jun murmured. Tatsuya purred into his hair, and Jun leaned up to give him a quick brush of a kiss. “Maybe we could go somewhere to watch the sunrise,”

“Mm, yeah,”

Both of them glanced over to Tatsuya’s motorcycle parked at the curb. Jun yawned and stretched, wrapping one of his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “We could…go to my apartment? Maybe out on the balcony…”

“That’d be nice…”

“Do y’wanna go?”

Tatsuya straightened up a little, picked Jun up off of his lap, and stood up. He smiled and clung onto him even tighter as they headed over to his motorcycle. Tatsuya plopped his boyfriend down on the bike, climbed on in front of him, and just barely smiled as Jun sleepily wrapped his arms around him.

Ten minutes later Tatsuya was carrying Jun back up to his apartment, Jun mumbling and pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck. Unfortunately, he eventually had to set Jun down so he could unlock his apartment.

Jun drowsily stumbled inside, leading his boyfriend in by the hand. “Here we go…” he hummed, sliding open the balcony door. The two of them dropped down onto the small outdoor couch on the balcony, Tatsuya snuggling into Jun, leaning up to give him a quick peck.

It wasn’t long before the sun started coming up, both boys squinting at the bright light. Tatsuya yawned as the sun got above the horizon line. Jun quietly laughed, which also quickly turned into a yawn. It was just a little bit too cold for either of them to start actually falling asleep, so shortly after, the two of them got up and went back inside the apartment, shuffling towards the bedroom.

Jun closed the blinds and rolled both himself and Tatsuya into bed and under three layers of blankets. Before either of them actually fell asleep, Tatsuya hauled off his overly thick hoodie so that he didn’t end up overheating underneath all those blankets, and his boyfriend struggled to pull off his windbreaker.

They cuddled up underneath all the layers of blankets and quilts, Tatsuya tucking his head into Jun’s chest, Jun wrapped around him. As his boyfriend fell asleep and his breathing evened out, Jun sleepily smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

A little bit of sunlight crept in through the bottom of the blinds just as Jun drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns at my friends who talked abt this thing with me also tatsuya and jun tenderly embrace at the park


End file.
